The Jedi and her Prince
by iamgoku
Summary: Jedi Padawan Helga is on an extended mission, protect Prince Arnold from assasination attempts. Though after doing so for two years she struggles internally with her secret love for the football headed ruler, and her duty and commitment to the Jedi, which forbids attachment. (Oneshot for now) Jedi/Star Wars AU


**Hey everyone!**

 **I've been on a Hey Arnold binge lately, leading up to The Jungle Movie's release which I just finished watching two hours ago. Needless to say I loved it! Such a great film and after waiting for so long!**

 **This idea came to me about two days ago and wouldn't leave me alone, especially after watching the movie, so I typed it up and am uploading it now. I just wanted to write an Au with Jedi Helga XD**

 **For now this is a oneshot, but who knows, it could always lead to more in future.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and if you like, you can leave a review, I love getting feedback and it is appreciated.**

* * *

Helga's eyes rolled for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day as she was forced to listen to the droning of politicians and lords inside the royal court, all seated throughout the room.

They all just seemed to want to waste her charge's time with pointless and frivolous matters. Though she knew her charge was not one to be swept up in appeasing the ridiculous requests and 'demands' of the higher classes, he focused more on the well-being and needs of all his people.

As she thought of him, her eyes drifted across to her charge, the prince of this planet, Prince Arnold.

The moment she looked at him, her eyes drooped and her mouth curved up into a smile, just looking at the blond haired young man was enough to fill her stomach with butterflies.

It had been little over two years since she and her Master had been assigned to Arnold on a prolonged protection mission by the Jedi Council, after several attempts on his life both on his home planet and when on diplomatic missions off world, he had requested Helga and her Master.

It wasn't the first time Helga had met Arnold, having first met him several years prior multiple times, she and her Master having escorted and protected Arnold and his parents, the king and queen, on various occasions. Though there had been a period over two years when she hadn't seen him, during that time the king and queen had fallen under a rare and terrible sleeping sickness, one they were still under to this day, despite the efforts of many skilled and qualified physicians from all over the galaxy, they still were trapped in a seemingly endless sleep.

And thus Arnold had taken over his parents royal duties, and the attempts on his life had escalated, both from within his planet from those who were not a fan of Arnold's way of leadership, and following in his parents more peaceful and humanitarian ways, as well as off planet attempts by bounty hunters or groups wishing to ransom him for a high price.

Thus Helga and her Master had been once again assigned to protect the young prince. After a full year of this however, Helga's master was called back to Coruscant by the Jedi Council, Helga being deemed responsible enough to continue the mission on her own for the foreseeable future, which she had for the past year.

Though she was able to call upon assistance at any time, she hadn't needed to yet, even after a rather bold assassination attempt during a mercy mission to a nearby planet the previous month, where Arnold went to personally oversee the delivery of medicines and food supplies.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Arnold had several guards flanking his side, as well as Helga following close behind. They were heading back to their ship after a successful delivery of aid supplies, the prime minister had been extremely grateful for the assistance, the supplies provided would be able to keep their people going until there agricultural drought would be over and their farmlands would return to being fertile once more._

 _However as they approached the hanger bay, a sudden crash was heard from above, and a armoured figure descended down via a jet pack, a blaster aimed at Arnold's head before releasing a red blaster bolt._

 _Arnold's eyes widened as the blast came closer, time seemingly slowing before a flash of green suddenly lit up his vision._

 _Helga had moved with lightning speeds and was now standing in front of Arnold, her green bladed lightsaber activated and having deflected the blaster bolt back at the assassin, knocking him back against a nearby wall._

" _I don't think so, bucko!" Helga said firmly, before several other crashes could be heard from above, and the group looked to see several more figures fly in, all clad in the same armour and wielding weapons._

 _Helga pushed a hand back on Arnold's chest and moving him back._

" _Don't just stand there football head! get moving, I'll hold these chumps off!" Helga said before her stance shifted into the opening stance of Soresu, the third form of lightsaber combat, and the form centred around defence before she rapidly started deflecting the barrage of blaster bolts that were shot at them._

 _Arnold's other guards resuming their positions around him and ushering him back the way they came as Helga slowly followed, taking care of the assassins as she did, deflecting their own blaster bolts back towards them._

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

"Helga?"

"Huh? Wha-" Helga said suddenly, her head turning quickly as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

Turing she saw Arnold standing there smiling.

"The court has adjourned for the day" Arnold said, gesturing to the others who were now exiting the room.

Quickly regaining her composure, Helga crossed her arms and adopted a look of annoyance. "Well it's about time, I was close to being bored to death listening to all those whining crybabies, I don't know how you put up with them" Helga exclaimed as she walked alongside Arnold as they exited the room, walking along until they came to a corridor overlooking the palace gardens.

"They're really not that bad, there's just a few of them who don't agree with some of the policies and decree's I've been enacting as of late" Arnold said diplomatically.

"Yeah if by 'as of late' you mean the past two years" Helga said sarcastically before her expression turned to a more serious one.

"One of those bozo's is up to something, might even be behind that assassination attempt last month."

Arnold looked at her with surprise. "Are you sure?" he questioned with concern.

"I've suspected it ever since the attack happened. It wouldn't be the first time an attack came from someone in a position of power in your nobility. I might not know exactly who, but it's one of them for sure. I can sense it"

His head looked down to the floor as they continued walking, a contemplative look on his face.

"We'll have to weed out the culprit, I've got that trip to Coruscant coming up in a few weeks time. I don't want to risk anything happening before that, the talks I have with the senate are important."

"Don't worry Arnoldo, the dirtbag whose gunning for you'll be caught in no time. Trust me" Helga replied, causing Arnold to turn to her.

"I do trust you Helga" he said sincerely with a small smile, this caused Helga to almost trip over a step before clearing her throat, as they had arrived at Arnold's personal chambers.

"Oh, well look at this we're at your room, well don't want to keep you up, I'm sure you want to get some rest in, big day tomorrow and all" Helga said in a rush, pushing Arnold into his room, causing the prince to almost trip up before catching himself.

"Anyway I'll just be down the hall, if you need me, or anything" Helga said hurriedly before turning and exiting the room, making her way down in a rush before entering her own room, with a wave of her hand she telekinetically closed the door and locked it.

As soon as she did, Helga let out a loud sigh and walked over to her bed, falling back on it and starring up at the ceiling, taking her lightsaber from her belt and placing it beside her on the bed.

"Stupid football headed royal optimistic jerk. Why does he always have to get on my nerves!" she complained, before her eyes shifted around, as if looking for any secret listeners.

After a few moments she reached into her light pink tunic and pulled out a golden coated holopad that fit into her palm, a moment later a holographic image of Arnold appeared from the device, causing Helga's eyes to droop and the smile to reappear on her features.

"Oh Arnold my love! Your generosity and kindness know no bounds. These ungrateful fools don't deserve such a gentle and altruistic soul!" she said before clutching the holopad to her chest.

"Why must it be this way! The two of us, so close but kept apart. A Jedi is forbidden from forming attachments, but I cannot control the burning desire that I have for you, the love that grows ever stronger by the day, ever since the day I laid eyes on you I knew my heart could not yearn for any other the way it does for you!" she exclaimed with passion, before her eyes clenched shut.

"This torturous existence plagues me, why must my unending love for you clash with my duties as a Jedi. What is to happen when our paths must diverge once more? Could I live a single day away from your sweet presence after so long? Could I go back to follow my Jedi path knowing you cannot follow it with me!" she lamented before continuing, her eyes opening to look over in the direction of Arnold's chambers.

"What would you say if I were to confess my feelings, after so long of acting aloof, could you accept the real me underneath my distant facade? And how would you react knowing that I would gladly leave The Jedi Order for you, if only you were to ask me, my love" Helga said before sighing once more, and placing the holopad back inside of her tunic.

As she lay there on top of the cool soft blankets, her mind in turmoil as it was most nights as she pondered over the choices she had made, and the choices she would have to make.

And most of all, pondered her love for her fellow blond, her love for the prince.

.

.

.

Her love for Arnold.

* * *

 **So there you have it! What did you think, was it any good? I haven't written for 'HA' before, so this is a first time for me.**

 **Would you like to see more?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, and remember, reviews are always appreciated.**

 **I will also be uploading another HA story soon titled 'Hey Rugrat' a crossover story between Hey Arnold and Rugrats that I adopted from the author 'Mama-Qwerty' about two years ago, but have only gotten around to working on it now. I will be editing and adding to the current chapters, before working on the new chapters for it. In the story Angelica is the younger cousin of Helga, and her and her parents visit sets off changes for Helga, and her family, not to mention Arnold himself. **


End file.
